There is a demand for faster, higher density, random access memory integrated circuits which provide a strategy for integration into today's personal computer systems. In an effort to meet this demand, numerous alternatives to the standard DRAM architecture have been proposed. One method of providing a longer period of time when data is valid at the outputs of a DRAM without increasing the fast page mode cycle time is called Extended Data Out (EDO) mode. In an EDO DRAM the data lines are not tri-stated between read cycles in a fast page mode operation. Instead, data is held valid after /CAS goes high until sometime after the next /CAS low pulse occurs, or until /RAS or the output enable (/OE) goes high. Determining when valid data will arrive at the outputs of a fast page mode or EDO DRAM can be a complex function of when the column address inputs are valid, when /CAS falls, the state of /OE and when /CAS rose in the previous cycle. The period during which data is valid with respect to the control line signals (especially /CAS) is determined by the specific implementation of the EDO mode, as adopted by the various DRAM manufacturers.
Methods to shorten memory access cycles tend to require additional circuitry, additional control pins and nonstandard device pinouts. The proposed industry standard synchronous DRAM (SDRAM) for example has an additional pin for receiving a system clock signal. Since the system clock is connected to each device in a memory system, it is highly loaded, and it is always toggling circuitry in every device. SDRAMs also have a clock enable pin, a chip select pin and a data mask pin. Other signals which appear to be similar in name to those found on standard DRAMs have dramatically different functionality on a SDRAM. The addition of several control pins has required a deviation in device pinout from standard DRAMs which further complicates design efforts to utilize these new devices. Significant amounts of additional circuitry are required in the SDRAM devices which in turn result in higher device manufacturing costs.
It is desirable to design and manufacture a memory device having a standard DRAM pinout and a burst mode of operation where multiple data values can be sequentially written to or read from the device in response to a single address location and multiple access strobes. It is also desirable that this new memory device operate at higher frequencies than standard DRAMs.
There is a problem in performing write cycles at high frequencies. In standard Fast Page Mode and EDO mode DRAM devices, write cycles are performed in response to both /CAS and /WE being low after /RAS is low. If an address change occurs at approximately the same time that /CAS falls, then an additional delay is required to equilibrate input/output lines and to fire a new column prior to beginning the write cycle. Data to be written is latched, and the write cycle begins when the latter of /CAS and /WE goes low provided that the equilibrate is complete. Generally, the write time can be considered to be the period of time that /WE and /CAS are simultaneously low. However, in order to allow for maximum page mode operating frequencies, the write cycle is often timed out so that it can continue for a short period of time after /CAS or /WE goes high especially for “late write” cycles. Maintaining the write cycle throughout the time-out period eases the timing specifications for /CAS and /WE that the device user must meet, and reduces susceptibility to glitches on the control lines during a write cycle. The write cycle is terminated after the time out period, and if /WE is high a read access begins based on the address present on the address input lines. The read access will typically begin prior to the next /CAS falling edge so that the column address to data valid specification can be met (tAA). In order to begin the read cycle as soon as possible, it is desirable to minimize the write cycle time while guaranteeing completion of the write cycle. Minimizing the write cycle duration in turn minimizes the margin to some device operating parameters despite the speed at which the device is actually used. Circuits to model the time required to complete the write cycle typically provide an estimate of the time required to write an average memory cell. While it is desirable to minimize the write cycle time, it is also necessary to guarantee that enough time is allowed for the write to complete, so extra delay is added making the write cycle slightly longer than required.
Another aspect of controlling the write cycle timing includes delaying the write enable or write enables to guarantee that the write data drivers are not enabled prior to the completion of the equilibrate function. Equalization of internal data I/O lines is performed in response to column address transitions in preparation for reading or writing data from another memory cell, and also in response to receipt of a write command to reduce the maximum signal transition on the data lines once the write drivers are enabled. If the data lines are each equalized to one half of Vcc for example, then the write data drivers will only need to drive one line from half Vcc to ground, and the other from half Vcc to Vcc. Otherwise, if the write data is not equal to the data previously on the I/O lines, the write data drivers will need to drive both true and compliment I/O lines a full Vcc swing for each data bit being written. Equalization of the data I/O lines reduces the maximum write cycle time by eliminating the worst case signal swing conditions. A simple method of equilibrating the I/O lines is to: disable I/O line drivers; isolate the I/O lines from the digit lines; and couple complimentary I/O lines together. When a true I/O line is coupled to a complimentary I/O line, a logic high will be coupled to a logic low and each line will equalize to a potential approximately half way between a high and a low. It is important to disable the I/O line drivers during equilibration to prevent a true logic driver from being coupled to a complimentary logic driver which will draw excessive current from the logic high source to the logic low source.
Whether /CAS goes low last (early write) or /WE goes low last (late write), the column address will be valid at or before the write command is received. Hence, a delay from receipt of the write command which is greater than the equilibrate time will guarantee that an equilibrate due to a column address change is complete prior to the enabling the write drivers. If an equilibrate of internal data I/O lines is performed in response to receipt of each write command, a simple delay of the write enables will allow for the equilibrate to complete prior to enabling the write drivers. The delay value for the write cycle to write driver enable delay must account for the worst case signal delays from the equilibrate and write driver enable signal sources to the furthest data I/O line equilibrate devices and write data drivers. Since the equilibrate and write driver enable signal sources are located in a main logic area, a considerable signal propagation delay will result from the transmission of these signals across the chip to the furthest I/O line pair. Timing delays due to routing differences in the two signal paths can be very difficult to accurately model and predict. To overcome these difficulties, extra delay is added for timing margin. Unfortunately, this prevents the write drivers from being enabled as soon as the equilibrate function is complete.
Throughout the memory device product lifetime, manufacturing process advances and circuit enhancements often allow for increases in device operating frequencies. The write cycle timing circuits may need to be adjusted to shorten the is minimum write cycle times to match these performance improvements. Adjustments may include shortening the equilibrate time, shortening the write cycle to write driver enable time and shortening the write cycle hold time. Fine tuning of these timing circuits is time consuming and costly. If the write cycles are too short, the device may fail under some or all operating conditions. If the write cycles are too long, the device may not be able to achieve the higher operating frequencies that are more profitable for the device manufacturers. Finally, if the equilibrate is not complete prior to enabling the write drivers, then excessive current may flow through the write drivers from Vcc to ground.
With the increased operating frequencies of burst access memory devices a new method of generating the write cycle timing is desired which will allow for maximum write cycle times despite the operating frequency of the device.